Quintus Lentulus Batiatus
Quintus Lentulus Batiatus is the main antagonist of Starz' Spartacus TV series''.'' He makes an appearance as a major villain of The Frollo Show. Personality Batiatus is a Lanista, a trainer and trader of gladiators. He has zero patience and a very dirty mouth, along with a brutal nature, though he does show some signs of respect to his allies. Among most of the villains in the cast, Batiatus is one of the least goofy and most malicious, rivaling even Wilford Brimley in that regard. He is indeed sadistic, bloodthirsty, and fantastically cruel. He enjoys taunting weaker enemies and making them suffer as much as possible, as seen prominently in his battle against Garry and Ib. Powers and Abilities Batiatus is a very formidable foe, having numerous powers at his disposal. Batiatus is capable of levitation and flight. Most of his attacks involve using any object as a weapon and saying "Fucking object!" These objects include flowers (which can break through Ib's paintings) or wine. His ultimate skill is "JUPITER'S COCK!", summoning the almighty crotch of Roman deity Jupiter. He can also brainwash his fellow gladiators, as shown when he does this on Spartacus. When fighting hand to hand, Batiatus either uses a sword or his bare fists, the latter of which is capable of instantly knocking out anyone less powerful than him, demonstrating his brutality. His power level is 13010, slightly higher than Marco Antonio Regil's power level of 12630. He is also resilient, as he managed to survive a glass pitcher manipulated towards him. Later, he gets blown up multiple times, attacked by a killer painting, slashed in the throat by Ib's rose, and knocked back a giant creepy living doll, and he still gets back up, wanting more. The durability didn't stop Stocking's angelic swords and Madotsuki's dream effects, which finally killed him. Appearance Batiatus is a middle-aged man who has short brownish-gray hair and slightly wrinkled skin. His normal attire consists of a variety of different-colored robes befitting of a man of his station. Relationships Best Hercules Though there's no specific evidence on Batiatus' and Best Hercules' relationship, Batiatus declares the Best as "the one choice" for the role of Rufus, since there was no one else available. Frollo Before and after his defeat, Batiatus developed a hatred for Frollo. He doesn't treat Frollo's allies any better, calling them (along with Frollo) "shit from a whore!". Scanty and Kneesocks Batiatus became aroused when he first saw them land in his Ludus, claiming the Gods had favored them. He seems to have developed some respect for the demon sisters, getting along with them during their meeting in Hell. Marco Antonio Regil Marco poses as much as a threat to Frollo as Batiatus does. When Batiatus tested Marco's strength, they were equally matched, but Batiatus was bested by Marco in battle. Their power levels are nearly the same, with Batiatus' power level being slightly higher. As the result of Marco passing the test, Batiatus joins Los no Frollos. Spartacus Batiatus is Spartacus' Dominus, and what Batiatus says, Spartacus does, such as killing Frollo and his allies. After Batiatus' death, Spartacus switches sides, free from the cruel lanista's orders. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Males Category:Demi-gods Category:Romans Category:Dead Category:Characters with adaptational powers Category:TV Show Characters